


A Pirate's Life For Me

by cowruu



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pirates, also kaworu and rei r bros 2, asuka and shinji r best bros in this, i was bored and watched the entirety of pirates of the caribbean, its karlshaun btw, kaworu talks like a rlly stereotypical pirate im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowruu/pseuds/cowruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji has hated pirates for a long time, so what's he to do when his best friend proposes she be kidnapped by pirates, and on top of that, gets kidnapped himself by an oddly familiar, handsome pirate called Captain Tabris?</p><p>/Note: karlshaun pirates im so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is terrible but i also rlly enjoyed writing it

_"Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me."_

 

What's you're name?

 

_"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack."_

 

Kaworu Nagisa.

 

_"A pirate's life for me."_

 

\- - -

 

It was bright and sunny that day, the waves were calm and a vibrant blue. Shinji had the windows open to let the cool, crisp breeze in, silk curtains dancing in the wind. He couldn't remember there being a day as perfect as this one in a long time. His trousers and shirt sleeves were rolled up and his feet were bare. It felt nice, like he wasn't so confined, like he was truly free for one moment in his lif-

"Master Ikari," He was snapped out of his thoughts by the maid, "Ms. Soryu is here to see you." She bowed.

"Ah, yes." He quickly walked over to his forgotten shoes and socks, "It will be just a moment."

The maid nodded, bowing once more, "Yes sir." Then left.

With quick and practiced hands he tied the ridiculous laces of his shoes tight and straightened his sleeves and pant legs. his room was the last on the second floor, allowing him to take his time walking down the hall, a few seconds of quiet thought he always liked to think. The staircase down was spiraled, the only one of it's kind at Port Royale. Waiting as usual at the bottom was Asuka Langley Soryu, his childhood friend and fiance.

"Duly dressed as usual Shinji." Her lower lip slid to the side in annoyance and her hand went to her hip, her flower print glove matching the dress she wore. She looked over at the maid, staring at her for a moment before shooing her off rudely with a flick of her hand and a loud, "Shoo!"

Once the maid was gone, giving her best effort not to glare at the rude guest as she left, Asuka turned to him once more, "We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Shinji sighed, Asuka had always been fast paced.

"We can't talk about it here." She flipped her fan open and began to fan herself, "Damn English dresses so tight."

"That's not really proper language for a lady Asuka..."

"Oh shut up it's just you." She glanced to her side, frowning, then leaned in and whispered, "Just, meet me at the spot tonight after curfew."

Shinji's eyes widened, he took a few nervous glances around then leaned in as well to whisper, "What? Why? We haven't needed to meet like that in nearly two years."

She grabbed his shoulder with her one empty hand, gripping it tightly, "You just need to." Letting go of him she straightened herself up and began to fan herself again, "Now, you better not be late or I'm going to burn all your clothes and make you jump into the ocean naked as the day you were born." With that she turned around and walked to the door, holding a hand up to wave farewell.

 

\- - -

 

When the clock struck exactly nine o'clock sharp, Shinji began his descent down the railing of his balcony, a lamp hanging from his foot by a small piece of twine. Since he and Asuka had been young children, they had always snuck out at night to meet, it was the only place they could talk about certain matters and not fear someone overhearing.

Once down the side of the house, Shinji took the lamp and lit it, then began his journey in the dark to the docks. Port Royale had one of the largest docks in the Caribbean, meaning it had many small areas between boats and ships that allowed for those who knew it well, to go unseen. One such spot was a crevice underneath the left dock right on the beach. It had overgrown bushes on either side that made most people believe nothing was there. It even had wooden planks for docking, but was too small for any real boat to dock at.

"Shinji? Is that you?" He could hear the loud whisper of Asuka coming from the meeting spot as he got closer with his light.

"Yes." He said lowly, pushing the bushes aside to sit on the dock next to her. He held his lamp up and for the briefest moment, before Asuka hastily pushed his lamp down, he saw her tear stained cheeks.

"Put the light out." She snapped and Shinji did so, opening it and blowing the fire out. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound was the soft lull of the water. Asuka was the first to speak.

"We can't go through with it Shinji."

Shinji turned to her, gripping the handle of the lamp tightly, "Asuka! We've had this conversation many times already!" He looked to the side, the furrow of his eyebrows so tight he was surprised it didn't cause pain, "We are the children of bureaucrats, and this is the price we must pay for it."

Asuka took his wrist and held tightly, making him look at her, "But love Shinji!" They were close enough in the dark now to see each others face, Asuka's twisted in an angry sadness and her voice was filled with passion, "We've known each other for years. I don't love you," Her expression let up and a sad smile dawned her face and she trailed off, "And you certainly don't love me."

She let go of his wrist and turned away, looking down at the water as it lapped at the docks edge, "There are plenty of things I complain about that you do, like your clothes." A hint of playful teasing was heard in her voice, "But I believe in love, Shinji."

"I know Asuka, you love Sir Kaj-"

"That's not what I'm talking about." She interrupted and Shinji raised an eyebrow in confusion, Asuka continued, "That stable boy."

Shinji felt his breath stop for a moment, "I know you're still waiting for him."

 

_What's your name?_

 

"Kaworu Nagisa."

 

_Kaworu Nagisa._

 

The bittersweet memory filled his lungs and choked him kindly.

"And I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"A plan." His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could see the Asuka brand determination he was so well acquainted with and it warmed his heart, "One of us needs to run away."

It took Shinji a moment to realize what was coming from Asuka's mouth and he found himself dumbstruck, "Runaway...?" His eyebrows raised higher than his face and his mouth stayed agape, "Runaway?!" He raised his arms almost comically in the air, "Runaway Asuka!? Are you mad?! Are you stupid?!"

"Shh!" Asuka put a hand over his mouth and he put his arms down and took a deep breath, calming down.

"Sorry, but good Lord Asuka! Runaway?" He couldn't believe what had come from her mouth, he knew Asuka had always been a free spirit, untamable and wild, be he never thought she could be so idiotic.

"I know." She smiled and put a hand over his, "I never said it was a good plan, just the only plan." Shinji sighed once more and put his other hand over hers, she continued, "That is why only one of us can go, and in all honesty, I believe it should be me. I mean, you're Governor Ikari's son."

An exasperated breath escaped her lips, "And I must admit, but that puts you higher in status than I, so if you went missing, the search would be much larger... And not to mention," She looked away, receding her hand from his and giving a small cough, "I may have already planned my escape for tomorrow."

"So you're not even giving me the choice?! Are you mad Asuka?!" He put his head in his hands, his voice coming out hoarse and exhausted, "And how might I ask are you making your so called escape?"

"I've hired a pirate crew to kidnap me."

Asuka grabbed Shinji's face and put both hands over his mouth, and for good reason, as right after she spoke her words, a large scream was ripped from his throat. He stared at her in shocked rage, "Pirates...? You hired _pirates_ to kidnap you? Now I know you _have_ to be mad, Asuka!" He gripped her shoulders and shook, "Pirates cannot be trusted! They're the scum of the Earth! They don't have any morals and care for no one but themselves!"

Asuka gently slid his hands off of her, "See Shinji, it needs to be me who goes. I need this." She looked up, through the cracks of the dock above where the moonlight filtered through and showed the smallest glimpse of stars, "I need an adventure and not just..." She raised her arms in the air, "This! This is suffocating! I need to live, and if those pirates betray me, well...! I'll find my way back and never do something like it again."

"Please Shinji, I need your help to do it."

He looked in her eyes, searching for some shred of doubt from her, some emotion that he could hold onto to stop her from going and being so foolish, but there was nothing there but the determination of his best friend and he felt defeat once again at her hands, "Fine..." He gave in.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged him, then pulled back, "Now," Her expression turned serious and her voice meant business, "I will be sneaking out early in the morning. You have riding lessons before noon. During your break you must come down to the dock, then run to my father and tell him that you were witness to pirates taking me away." She smiled deviously, "I will have already been long gone by then so when they leave to search, there is little chance they will be able to find me."

"Will you do this for me?"

Shinji looked into her eyes once more, then nodded, "Yes, I will Asuka."

And for the rest of their time at the dock they talked of their time spent together, for both knew it would be a long time until they would see each other again.

 

\- - -

 

Shinji's riding lessons went on as usual until it came time for his break and his instructor went to tend to the horses, leaving him alone. He had snuck away from lessons many times before, so it wasn't as if it was a new experience. However pretending that his friend had been captured by pirates when infact she had payed them to take her hours before hand was definitely new.

He took the shortcut through the alley behind the blacksmith and pub, cutting straight to the dock. He wound his way around people and down to their meeting spot. He knew that the only way he could make it real was to expose their special place, even if it meant he could never go there again. He had practiced his lines all night. He would wait twenty minutes or so, then run to the Soryu residence and tell Lord Soryu that he was witness to pirates running off with his daughter while they talked under the docks. He would say they knocked him out and when he awoke, both the pirates and Asuka were gone.

It was sad, really, for Shinji, knowing Asuka was already gone. That she was at the mercy of whatever scum pirate crew she had so foolishly decided to hire to take her away, but he also trusted Asuka and knew she had sword training. And so deep in his thoughts about the matters that were currently at hand, that Shinji did not notice the presence that had began to creep toward him.

It was too late for him to react when a hand slung over his face and over his mouth and he felt what could only be the feeling of the cold metal of a gun barrel on his neck.

"Why hello young lad."

Shinji froze in place, rigid with fear, "Wh-Who are you? Are you the pirates who came for Asuka?"

"Asuka? I have no clue who that is." The voice inquired, then a low chuckle bellowed and Shinji noticed that the voice sounded young, "Ha, though I do suppose you have one part right."

"What do you want from me then?"

"Well you see my ship over there has a few holes."

Shinji glanced to the side, "What ship?"

"Exactly. That's why I'm going to be needing your help getting me a shiny new boat." The voice paused, "Ship..." Paused once again, "Boat..." Shinji began to turn but the voice spoke once again, "You know I just never understood the difference between the two."

"Well then you're not a very good pirate, are you." Shinji spat and the pirate jabbed him with the gun, prompting him to start walking.

"So now you see, sunny boy, you are going to be my nice little quiet hostage and get me a nice new boat-ship." A pause, "Ship-boat?"

"My father will be told as soon as you're seen with me and then you will be captured and hung." Shinji stepped carefully, making sure not to slip.

"Ah, so you have a rich Daddy, ay?"

Shinji's voice was low and laced with poison, "I'm the Governor's son, and they will do anything to make sure I am safe and well."

"Oh! My luck never ceases to surprise me. Got you on my first try!"

Shinji whirled around, finally getting a look at his captor. His hair was a silver white and he could be no older than twenty-five. His eyes were a shade of red he had only ever seen once before, and upon looking down, he realized that the gun that had been pointed at him had not been a gun at all, but a small pipe.

"You!" Shinji slapped the pipe from the pirate's hand and turned to make his escape, though before he could make his first step he felt cold metal once again and a small click.

"Well, now that you know me little secret, guess I gotta go with Plan B." Shinji turned to see a pair of handcuffs now linked him and the man and a small knife was then put to his neck, "Now, good lad, I know I haven't been one hundred percent honest with you, but I will be now." Shinji rolled his eyes, "I'm not here for a new boat. I'm here for me old one."

"What?"

"They got me girl when I was docked at the Port Fidelity. Her names Mark 06, you might know where she is."

And Shinji, having had too much surprise in the last twelve hours, was dumbstruck once more, because only one pirate captained the Mark 06 and that pirate was...

"The pirate Tabris..."

"So you have heard of me."

"You're infamous!" Shinji almost yelled too loudly, "You're way too young..."

"Well not really. I be twenty-three soon, and I've been pirating for about nine years."

"But...!" Tabris pulled the handcuffs, dragging him over as he started to walk off, "Wait, where are we going?"

"To where ever me ship be!" His voice was filled with a carefree air and Shinji found his stereotypical pirate speech more annoying than Asuka’s rants about the perfection of Sir Kaji.

The handcuff chafed his wrist as Tabris pulled him along roughly and once they were out from under the docks, he spoke again, “Now tell me where she be.”

Shinji stayed silent, he would never allow a dirty pirate to get the better of him. Tabris waited a few moments longer and then stepped closer to him, twisting around him to stand behind his back, the knife now pointed to his side, concealed by their bodies, “You’re gonna have to tell me pretty, or you might not be so pretty anymore.”

Shinji felt a small shiver run down his spine, Tabris’ words icy cold to his ears and he could feel the intensity of his red eyes on his neck, “Dock E…” The knife poked him slightly and he jumped forward, knowing to move to the location of Mark 06.

He felt like weights were on him as they walked there, all of the people who passed by him seemed oblivious to the immediate danger he currently found himself in. Every once and a while he thought for a moment that someone passing by might have noticed, but he realized they were actually stares of curiosity at their close proximity. Then the time came when he found them standing in front of Dock E.

Just as he was about to step forward, he saw him, his father, standing and talking with a group of red coats and his cry of help just came from him without a single thought, “Help! Father!”

Gendo Ikari and the red coats looked to him and a look of dread immediately crossed his face and Shinji heard a small, “Fuck!” whispered under Tabris’ breath, then a, “Time for Plan C!” Shinji was about to question what plan c was but Kaworu was also pushing him forward, making him run in the direction of the boat.

“Rei!” Tabris yelled and Shinji looked up to see a figure with light blue hair looking down at them, “Plan C!” Shinji’s world was suddenly shifted backwards as he felt Tabris grab him and lift him over his shoulder. He began to run towards the ship that already had a docking board laid out and was already beginning to leave port.

“Get them, get them!” He could hear his father yell from far behind and the sound of running steps was getting louder and louder. Tabris ran up the board, leaping at the last minute as it began to fall off the ships side because of the distance of the boat to the dock.

When Shinji was able to stand up and see his surroundings clearly, he looked over the side of the boat. The red coats were at the edge of the dock but the boat had already sailed a good distance from it and was gaining speed.

He looked down at the handcuff on his wrist, then to the one named, “Rei” who he realized was a woman, and then to Captain Tabris who had an odd, awkward grin on his face.

“Okay, so I wasn’t one hundred percent honest with you. Again… But I will be now.” Shinji felt like everything happening currently was just too surreal for him, “I came for the boat… _And_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> mari will show up later


End file.
